<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Midnight Talk by elizabethemerald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518084">A Midnight Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethemerald/pseuds/elizabethemerald'>elizabethemerald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Owl House Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethemerald/pseuds/elizabethemerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith finds herself struggling to sleep during her first night in the Owl House.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Owl House Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Midnight Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please comment! Comments fuel my writing! I would love to know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilith Clawthorne groaned and threw an arm over her eyes. Sleeping on her sister’s couch in the Owl House was about as far removed from her previous life as the head of the Emperor’s Coven as possible. The couch was short, lumpy in strange places and couldn’t hold a candle to her massive four poster she had in her chambers in the Emperor’s Castle. She wondered idly as she struggled to sleep if she should just build a nest like Edalyn had, now that she shared the Owl Beast curse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final groan she sat up. Sleep apparently wasn’t going to be happening tonight. Despite how tired she was, she could feel the curse bubbling under her skin. Was this how Edalyn felt all the time? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled herself to her feet and began wandering the bottom floor of the Owl House. She stepped over and around the piles of human trash her sister had accumulated. How much of this was the Owl Beast driving her to collect things that glimmered and shined and how much of this was Edalyn just trying to survive as a cursed wild witch on the wrong side of the law?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edalyn had potion ingredients, spell components and weapons of all kinds scattered everywhere. Was this the life of a wild witch? Having to hoard the things you need to protect yourself? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith found herself eventually back in the living room looking at her sister’s wanted poster, it was hung in a place of honor where anyone who entered the house couldn’t help but see it. And yet, it filled her heart with sorrow. Edalyn’s first crime was merely being wild, being cursed, the rest came from her life in exile. There should never have been a need for her to live like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned away from the poster and found herself climbing the stairs. She crept up the steps, not wanting to wake anyone else. The creak of each step was hidden in the groans and creaks as the house itself shifted and settled, as if Hooty himself was shifting in his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith was about to sneak past the room she knew Luz slept in when a muffled cry from within made her pause. She hesitated for a moment in her uncertainty, before another muffled cry drove her to open the door. She was greeted by King’s wide eyes as the demon looked at her, before returning his attention to the still sleeping human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz was covered in sweat, tossing and turning in her sleep. Lilith stepped to the girl’s side, leaving the door open behind her, glancing at King as she did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s have a nightmare.” King explained, unnecessarily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you normally do when she has nightmares?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait for it to pass. Or go get Eda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz began calling out quietly in her sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eda!” Luz cried. “No. Eda, your magic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith clamped her eyes tight for a moment. The human was having nightmares about Edalyn’s transformation. The transformation Lilith had caused. She opened her eyes then carefully stroked the girl’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, you’re safe. Eda’s safe.” Lilith continued to croon softly to her as she stroked her hair, until she slowly settled in her sleep. She picked up King and set the already dozing demon on her chest which helped settle her further.  When it looked like she safely past the nightmare, Lilith made to leave the room, but froze as she saw her sister outlined by the light in the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edalyn! I-” She clamped her mouth shut as her sister put a single finger to her lips, then nodded her head towards the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith followed her sister out of the room, then down the stairs to the couch. They sat together for a silent moment, Edalyn’s arms staying crossed over her chest. She seemed as lost in her own thoughts as Lilith was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eda, I-” Lilith jumped as Edalyn whipped her head to face her at her words. The movement was far more owl like than she was even aware. “I never asked, after you were cursed, what you went through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edalyn turned away again. She glared at the far wall, not truly seeing it. Though if she still had her magic Lilith would have been willing to bet that the wall would have combusted from the force of her glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first year was...difficult.” Eda said. Lilith couldn’t imagine a greater understatement. “I spent more time that year as the Owl Beast than I did as myself. I know I-” Edalyn hesitated, turning away. “I know I hurt people during that time. When I finally came back to myself I was at the Knee. The magic there helped me change back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was there that I was able to learn more about wild magic. I was able to create my first spells outside of the Coven system. I even managed to carve my Palisman there by myself.” Edalyn whistled softly, calling Owlbert from his perch on her staff. The owl palisman settled on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. “I knew I could never go home. Our parents…” She started idly scratching Owlbert’s head. “Our parents never would have let me come home like that. And I couldn’t finish school either. So I taught myself everything I needed to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made money off my potions. I found my first trash slug and managed to start selling human rubbish. And in that time I learned to keep an eye out for tricks. There were people who hurt me, or wanted use me. Some of them I even dated. But I beat them all! Now look at me! I was the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles! I had my elixir, the Owl House, Hooty, eventually King and finally Luz. Sweet dear Luz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eda, I’m sorry-” Lilith started before Edalyn whirled to face her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can forgive a great many things Lilith.” The way Edalyn said her name made it feel almost like a slap to the face. “But there are two things I will never be able to forgive you for. I don’t blame you for putting the curse on me. That was short sighted mistake of a child. But I’ll never forgive you for taking so long to address what you did. And I’ll never, never forgive you for threatening Luz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Lilith could even think of a reply to that they were interrupted by the rapid beat of small feet down the stairs. King poked his head around the corner, his eyes wide with fear again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz is having another nightmare!” He squeaked. “It’s a bad one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edalyn rose without a word and climbed the stairs. Sure enough before they even reached the landing Lilith could hear the sound of choked cries and sobs. Edalyn swept into the human’s room to crouch at her side. Lilith stayed at the door and watched as her sister put a hand softly on Luz’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her touch the human woke with a scream, and tried to pull herself away, before she realized who it was. Luz’s hands ran over Edalyn’s ears and her forearms, as if she had to confirm for herself that she was no longer the Owl Beast. Edalyn pulled Luz onto her lap and held her tight while the girl sobbed into her hair. She rubbed her back as her sobs slowed then stilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ok Luz. You saved me. You saved me Luz.” Edalyn kept a constant stream of soft reassurances until the girl had cried herself out. With some difficulty Edalyn stood, Luz still in her arms. She glanced briefly at King and Lilith. “I think we would all be more comfortable sleeping in a nest tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked out of the room, carrying Luz, King right behind her as she walked to her own bedroom. At the door she looked back to where Lilith still hadn’t moved and nodded her head towards the room. Lilith followed, relief and guilt battling inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edalyn set Luz down in her nest, then laid down next to her to pull the blanket over them both. King jumped on top of them, curling up half on Luz have on Edalyn. Owlbert nestled into Edalyn’s gray hair. Lilith laid down next to her sister, and shifted for a bit to get comfortable on the nest. She could hear Luz whispering in her native tongue to Edalyn, though she wasn’t sure if her sister even understood the language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep in time came for each of them. Owlbert and King slept as soon as they were comfortable surrounded by their nest mates. Luz’s murmuring slipped away until there was just the sound of her quiet breathing. As soon soon as Luz was asleep Edalyn curled up protectively around her human and was asleep in a moment. Lilith took longer to fall asleep, but eventually found herself curled up in a small part of the nest and slept until well after dawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lilith woke up she was surprised to find that someone had tucked an additional blanket around her while she slept. She doubted it was the human, who could barely stand to face her sometimes, and the demon was entirely too short to manage it. She smiled at the soft blanket, before pulling it off so she could start the day. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eda does in fact know some spanish. I don't know if Lilith would even recognize the language much less know what it is called. Eda learned some from Luz and some from abandoned human text books. She wants to learn it because her Luz speaks it so much, and eventually she puts it to great use to flirt with Camilia</p><p>Please Comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>